Filthy, Evil Kingdom
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: Hibari had never thought he'd meet a servant like Mukuro, maybe it was fate that drove them together? 6918, based on Vocaloid's The Evil Series


**Filthy, Evil Kingdom**

**Pairing / 6918, D18, 6927**

**Contains / Suicide, etc.**

**Based on / Kagamine Rin&Len, The Evil Series**

**-Kim**

* * *

><p>It was a very long time ago since Hibari Kyouya had earned the title of the prince. He was achieving of being the king of his ruthless blood fetish kingdom, but not everyone gets anything they want.<p>

Everyone obeyed him. Each and every one of his servants never dared to talk back to his orders. Just his glare made them shiver in fear.

Yet this still did not satisfy Hibari. He felt quite lonely, actually. He thought his servants were all useless, unfriendly and, once again, _useless_.

"…I'm taking a walk." He mumbled in boredom, one foot of his gracefully placed on top of the other on the glass table that was almost shattered.

"H-Hibari-sama, would you… like me to accompany you?" a servant asked, shivering in fear at the sight of hundreds of residents lying unconscious below the prideful prince.

All he received as a reply was a glare, in which he thought was normal. "No. I'll go alone," the prince said, standing up and taking off his small crown.

"Hibari-sama, that crown is a need to wear." A maid mumbled, but Hibari took no notice of her. Instead, he took off his red soft jacket, and decided to wear just casual clothes.

"Don't get in my way."

And so they didn't, the path to the main gate was cleared, especially for the prince. Of course, he was pleased, but it didn't stop him from biting the servants that crowded in front of him to death.

"I'll be back soon," he said with a bored sigh.

After a few meters, he admitted that he was amazed at his own kingdom. It was his first walk outside his castle, yet he didn't feel comfortable at how people and residents were staring at him and whispering in fear.

Then, as he was about to turn back to his castle, he saw a man kneeling down to him, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a classic brown vest.

"…What?" the prince asked, quite shocked. Everyone else was so scared, except for this man… who was bowing at him.

The man kneeling down only gave a friendly smirk as a reply, took Hibari's hand and kissed it gently as a greeting. He looked up to face him, a fearless expression attached to his face.

"Welcome, your highness Ouji-sama."

Hibari shrugged. No one called him 'ouji-sama' before. He might as well be special, not like the other servants at his castle.

"You, what's your name?"

"Kufufu, Rokudo Mukuro. It is an honor to meet you, your highness."

"Rokudo… Mukuro?"

Mukuro only looked up, not standing up within his position. The other civilians were circling them both in suspicion.

"Ouji-sama, I believe you should go back to the castle."

"Why should I listen to your orders?"

"Oya, I apologize then, it's up to you. It's only my opinion that this place is too un-elegant and way too crowded for you, your highness."

"And what about you…?"

He shook his head, "Homeless."

Hibari sighed. He couldn't help it, he needed to do something.

"…Let go of my hand, you—"

"Rokudo Mukuro, Ouji-sama." He corrected the prince.

"Right, Rokudo Mukuro…"

The pineapple haired man smirked politely, letting go of his hand as ordered. But he still didn't stand.

"Hn, meeting a person like you is a first."

"Shall I take that as a compliment?"

"…Would you care to become my servant?"

Mukuro only smirked and chuckled lightly. "It would be an honor, Ouji-sama."

Hibari shrugged again. It was truly a first, to meet someone for the likes of him. He noticed that Mukuro's knee was already turning purple.

"Stand up, follow me to the castle."

"Kufufu, Ouji-sama,"

"What is it, Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Shall I carry you? You look quite tired, after all."

"Don't spout such nonsense! I'm strong, you insolent little—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a finger gently pressed his lips.

"Such cruel words shouldn't escape from a beautiful prince's lips, your highness."

"…"

"Well then?"

"Shut up. You're just a mere human." Hibari shot back, slapping him hard in the face.

The crowd that surrounded them both had left, and so did Hibari a few minutes later.

Mukuro could do nothing but laugh in amusement while following his owner.

* * *

><p><strong>This was based on Vocaloid's 'The Evil Series' by Kagamine Rin and Len. Anyways, yeahhh. I'll update soon. The ending did seem kinda rushed, but oh well.<strong>

**Plus the other FanFic about TYL!Hibari&Mukuro and Hibari&Mukuro.. A lot of reviews mentioned that Rachel copied it from DeviantArt. And she doesn't go to DeviantArt, I do. So yep. It'll be terminated soon. Thanks.**

**-Kim**


End file.
